Senhora Malfoy!
by Aivil
Summary: Ao perder a família e ser perseguido, por todos os cantos, pelos aurores, Draco recebe a ajuda de alguém totalmente inesperado!


* * *

Título: Senhora Malfoy! 

1º Capítulo

Fazia uma manhã gelada em Londres, os ponteiros eletrônicos nas avenidas marcavam três graus negativos e os carros nas ruas tinham uma fina camada de gelo, o inverno estava acabando, mas o frio continuava. Nick foi acordada por sua mãe às nove horas, uma mulher alta, cabelos castanhos, preso num coque entrou no quarto da garota indo direto até a janela.

"Levante sua bagunceira, hoje você não escapa de limpar aquele porão imundo".- disse Bárbara parando ao lado da cama da filha.

Nick mal se mexeu, estava sonhando um com bosque misterioso e no fim dele via umas pessoas estranhas lhe chamando, de repente uma voz familiar entrou rapidamente em seus ouvidos e a fez despertar, piscou freneticamente e o rosto de sua mãe entrou em foco.

"Bom dia".- disse ela olhando para a janela com os olhos apertados.

"Vamos Nick, não tenho o dia todo, levante e vá limpar aquele porão".- Bárbara saiu deixando a porta aberta. Nick tentou voltar ao sonho, mas não teve sucesso, levantou-se, trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto e foi para a cozinha no andar de baixo. Seu irmão mais novo estava comendo cereais e lendo um gibi do X-MEN, e assim que ela sentou-se à mesa ele a encarou com um sorriso sarcástico.  
"Vinte anos na cara e ainda usa esse cordão ridículo."'

"Você não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar reparando nas minhas coisas?"- disse ela séria segurando o cordão, que tinha um sapinho vermelho pendurado.

"Sem brigas, por favor".- disse o pai deles sem tirar os olhos do jornal matinal. Sua mãe lhe serviu as panquecas e foi para a lavanderia.

Nick "gostava" daquele ambiente de final de semana, mais à tarde iria à casa de sua melhor amiga, conversariam sobre coisas banais e depois voltaria para casa e ficaria lendo algum livro emprestado da escola. "Droga, nada muda, por que somos tão previsíveis?", pensou ela enquanto comia sua panqueca.

"Depois de limpar o porão, de uma ajeitada no seu quarto".- disse Bárbara aparecendo apenas sua cabeça na porta da lavanderia. Ela tentava deixa a casa em ordem no final de semana, por que sabia que nos outros dias ficaria o dia todo fora.

Nick pegou um balde, colocou alguns produtos de limpeza dentro dele, pegou o esfregão e desceu para o porão, ao abrir a porta, ela sentiu uma correndo de ar passar e lhe arrepiar as costas inteira, estava realmente frio lá fora e percebeu que uma pequena claridade entrava pela minúscula janela do outro lado do cômodo. Andou um pouco pelo escuro até chegar a lâmpada que ficava pendurada no teto e tinha uma cordinha prateada, que servia de interruptor. Assim que a puxou, piscou um pouco para se acostumar novamente com a claridade, deu uma olhada no teto, tinha algumas teias de aranha e ao olhar pelo chão, viu um corpo caído perto do aquecedor. Segurou a boca para abafar seu grito e sentiu seu corpo ficar totalmente paralisado.  
Deu alguns passos em direção a escada, sua cabeça estava parada, não conseguia pensar em nada, olhou novamente o corpo e sentou-se no terceiro degrau. Demorou uma meia hora para que ela se acalmasse e fosse até perto do rapaz, seu corpo inteiro tremia. "E se ele estiver morto, como vou explicar esse corpo aqui?", pensou ela apavorada. Empurrou o rapaz algumas vezes com os pés para se certificar que ele estava totalmente apagado, ajoelhou lentamente e colocou dois dedos no pescoço para sentir os batimentos cardíacos. "Está vivo!", pensou aliviada, "Mas agora? O que eu faço na hora em que ele acordar?". Observou ele durante um tempo, suas roupas pareciam trapos, estavam sujas e rasgadas, seu cabelo estava cheio de terra e emplastados de sangue, aliás, tinha sangue em toda parte do corpo dele. Os lábios dele estavam cortados, o olho esquerdo estava roxo e muito inchado e ao reparar bem nos braços dele, tinha machucados profundos que ainda estavam sangrando e ensopando mais as roupas.  
Como num estalo, Nick se levantou, correu até seu quarto e desceu com um kit de primeiro socorros, que mantinha do lado da cama, seu travesseiro e um coberto que não usava mais. Rapidamente ela cortou as mangas da blusa dele e deu uma boa olhada nos ferimentos, pegou varias bolinhas de algodão e começou a limpa-los com soro.  
Meia hora depois, o rapaz estava com os ferimentos limpos, sem camisa, enrolado no coberto e com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Nick estava cansada, ele era um pouco pesado e teve uma certa dificuldade em tirar a camiseta dele.  
Ela sentou-se uma poltrona velha que tinha perto do aquecedor e ficou o observando, tinha um rosto fino e bonito, "Como você veio parar aqui?", perguntou ela a si mesma, olhou em volta e viu que não tinha arrumado nada, com certeza sua mãe ficaria furiosa, então, resolveu começar definitivamente a faxina.  
Enquanto tirava o pó de algumas coisas do outro lado do cômodo, ouviu o rapaz resmungando baixo:

"Não! Não! Não!"

Nick ficou nervosa, mas logo ele parou e voltou a dormir. Ela sentia seu coração na garganta, mas continuou a tirar o pó, não queria atrapalhar os sonhos dele. Nick logo subiu para almoçar e assim que voltou, viu que ele continuava deitado, mas acordado.  
O rapaz a fitou e perguntou com a voz firme.

"Quem é você e o que eu faço aqui?"- Nick parou na escada e o encarou, séria.

"Quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu, mas tudo bem. Chamo-me Nicole e você está no porão da minha casa."

"Como eu vim parar aqui?"- perguntou ele tentando se sentar.

"Eu não sei, pensei que você poderia me explicar."- disse ela com o olhar sério nele.

"E por que eu estou sem camisa?"- disse ele olhando por baixo do coberto e o grudando mais no corpo.

"Por que estava suja de sangue e terra, e também por que eu precisava limpar os seus machucados."

O rapaz olhou para seus braços e percebeu que eles estavam limpos e com ataduras, voltou a olhar para Nick que estava em pé o observando.

"Obrigado."- agradeceu ele em voz baixa.

"De nada".- disse ela descendo e aproximando-se.

"Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"- perguntou ele olhando em volta.

"Não sei, quando eu desci você já estava aqui, você não lembra de nada que lhe aconteceu?"

"Não".- mentiu ele, não sabia como contar o que tinha lhe acontecido.

"Tudo bem. Está com fome?"- perguntou ela.

"Um pouco".- disse ele reparando no jeito dela, era tão diferente para uma trouxa.

Nick foi rápida como da outra vez, trouxe um pedaço de torta salgada e um copo de suco. Enquanto ele devorava a comida, ela continuou a limpar, mas sua cabeça estava rodando, sabia que ele tinha mentido, queria saber o motivo dele ter ficado tão machucado.

"Tem como você me devolver minha camisa, preciso ir embora".- disse ele colocando o prato e copo no chão e se levantando. Suas pernas de repente bambearam e ele encostou a parede.

Nick se aproximou rapidamente e segurou num dos braços dele.

"Você fica aqui por um tempo até se recuperar decentemente".- disse ela séria, ajudando-o a se sentar novamente. "Aliás, lavei sua camisa, até amanhã ela estará seca. Vou buscar uma blusa do meu irmão pra você, não saia daqui."- Nick trancou o porão e foi para seu quarto, se sentiu tão feliz quando se olhou no espelho, parecia diferente, não sabia o que era.

"Já arrumou tudo lá em baixo Nick?"- perguntou Bárbara vendo a filha sair do quarto dela sorrindo.

"Claro, só preciso colocar algumas coisas em ordem e pronto".- disse Nick calmamente, não queria demonstrar que estava eufórica.

"Ótimo, depois quero que organize seu quarto".- disse Bárbara descendo para a cozinha, Nick esperou sua mãe sumir pela escada e entrou no quarto de seu irmão. Estava vazio, foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma blusa velha que seu irmão não usava mais, voltou para o porão e viu o rapaz na mesma posição, mas ele tinha a testa enrugada e parecia falar sozinho.

"Está aqui, acho que vai ficar um pouco justa, mas é bem quente".- disse ela entregando a blusa e sentando-se na poltrona.- "Não me disse seu nome ainda."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."- disse ele analisando a blusa antes de coloca-la.

"Hoje a cafeteria estava lotada, tinha um monte de casais espalhados por todos os cantos, e os enfeites, um mais lindo que o outro..."- disse Nick sentada na poltrona contando as novidades de seu emprego e percebeu que Draco estavam longe e parou para observa-lo, já era a quinta vez que o via daquele jeito, "ele está tão longe, o que eu fiz?".

"Por que parou?"- perguntou ele erguendo a cabeça e a encarando.

"O que está acontecendo? Nesses últimos dias você parece tão longe daqui, eu te fiz alguma coisa?"- perguntou ela preocupada.

"Claro que não, mas é que eu acho que está na hora deu ir embora, sua mãe está desconfiada das suas vindas excessivas aqui e...eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes."- disse ele a fitando, tinha um sorriso nos lábios dele que a fizeram perceber que não o queria longe.

"Eu sei."- disse ela abaixando a cabeça, pensar na idéia que logo ele estaria fora da sua vida e que não o encontraria dormindo no porão era difícil.- "Então...tchau."- Nick se levantou, sorriu levemente e subiu as escadas correndo, se ficasse sabia que não agüentaria a despedida.

Trancou a porta de seu quarto e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e tentou se acalmar sabia que àquela hora chegaria e que não podia impedi-lo, e por que ele atenderia o pedido dela? De repente ouviu um barulho em sua porta e algumas batidas.

"Já vou."- ela secou o rosto e respirou fundo, caso fosse sua mãe diria que estava com sono e que precisava descansar. Ao abrir a porta viu Draco parado em frente com um ar preocupado.

"O que faz aqui?"- Nick o puxou rapidamente antes que alguém a ouvisse falando e trancou a porta logo em seguida.

"Fiquei preocupado com você, eu falei alguma coisa que você não gostou?"- perguntou ele a fitando, Nick ainda o segurava pelo braço com uma certa força.

"Não, eu só não gosto de despedidas."- disse ela sorrindo, tentava mascarar sua agonia de perde-lo.

"Mentirosa."- disse Draco retribuindo o sorriso. Pode contar o que eu fiz, sei que a culpa é minha.

Nick o encarou durante um tempo, soltou-o e começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, esfregava as mãos por causa do nervosismo e às vezes dava uma olhada para Draco, que aproveitou para sentar-se em sua cama.

"Sei que eu não deveria ligar para a sua ida, mas não sei o que está acontecendo. Não quis saber da sua vida, não quis ter muita intimidade, acho você um rapaz maravilhoso...eu só não queria me apaixonar, eu juro".- disse ela aflita, parou em frente a ele ficou encarando os pés.

Nick começou a tremer dos pés a cabeça quando o viu se levantar e chegar perto dela. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela e disse calmamente:

"Não precisa ficar assim, eu também não queria me apaixonar por você, mas aconteceu. Nunca fui tratado assim por um garota, tudo que você fez por mim foi incrível, você não pediu nada em troca e eu me encantei."

Nick abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a chorar, ele a abraçou e ficou passando as mãos no cabelo dela.

"Eu realmente preciso ir, sua mãe está muito desconfiada do porão, qualquer dia ela pode ir lá e encontrar comigo, e eu tenho alguns assuntos importantes a resolver, mas eu prometo voltar, eu vou ficar com você."- ela sentia que o tom de voz dele era sério e determinado.

"Não quero ser mais um compromisso para você, não quero te atrapalhar."- disse ela enxugando algumas lágrimas que ainda teimava em cair.

"Não é isso, eu estou a uma semana sem falar com ninguém, preciso encontrar algumas pessoas e quando tudo estiver tranqüilo eu volto, não vou te deixar, eu juro."- ela sentia algo maravilhoso ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

"Tudo bem, então vou te esperar bem aqui, eu juro."- sorriu ela. Draco segurou novamente no rosto de Nick e aproximou-se lentamente.


End file.
